Disney/MGM/WB/Nelvana/Don Bluth's House of Mouse
Disney/MGM/WB/Nelvana/Don Bluth's House Of Mouse is an American animated television series, produced by Walt Disney Television, that originally aired from 2013 to 2021. Premise The basic premise is that Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny and his friends run a dinner theater club called the "House of Mouse" in downtown Toontown, which shows Disney, Warner Bros and MGM cartoons as part of its floor shows. Located at a corner of an intersection on Toontown's Main Street, the club is considered a very popular destination by the local populace. Some episodes have specific themes, with cartoons to fit that episode's theme. The theme is usually not beneficial to at least one character, usually Donald. Many characters from Disney, Warner Bros, Universal Pictures and MGM animated films (such as Aladdin, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, and many more) have appeared on House of Mouse, mostly as patrons and guest star performers. The show is notable for including many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely-used Disney characters, often with speaking parts. Notably, Li'l Bad Wolf and April, May and June Duck, who had appeared very often in Disney comic books but never before in an animated cartoon, finally made their animated debuts on House of Mouse. The show also featured some cameos by characters created for other television cartoons and theme park attractions, but these appearances were few and far between. Each episode explores the comical mishaps of Mickey and his associates running the club, which are used as wraparounds for Disney, Warner Bros and MGM cartoons (some of which are classic theatrical cartoons from the 1930s, 1940s, 1950s and 1960s, but most of which are reruns from Mickey Mouse Work, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tune and Droopy). Characters Notable staff at the House of Mouse include: *'Mickey Mouse' :Entertainment superstar and general manager/co-owner of the House of Mouse. Mickey is most visible as the club's flamboyant theater host and, in practice, leaves most of the club's management to the other staff. *'Minnie Mouse' :Mickey's girlfriend, show planner and bookkeeper. Minnie is responsible for much of the club's day-to-day administration. Her cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. *'Snooper and Blabber' :Mickey's best friend and assistant manager/co-owner of the House of Mouse. Snooper and Blabber is responsible for the overall customer service at the club and attends to the needs of the club's VIP guests. He secretly covets Mickey's fame and position at the club. *'Penelope Pussycat' :Snooper and Blabber's friend and reservation clerk. Somewhat frivolous, Penelope Pussycat harbors ambitions to perform on-stage at the club with various acts. *'Melissa Cat' :Tom's girlfriend and secretary. Somewhat smart, Melissa Cat uses her computer to print ambitions to perform on-stage club with various acts and she also uses her cell phone and telephone to talk to them. *'Trina Mouse' :Jerry's girlfriend and club planner. She plans for weeks and events. She is also Melissa Cat's friend. *'Bugs Bunny' :Mickey and Snooper and Blabber's friend, Tweety and Sylvester's father and head waiter of the club. Clumsy yet lovable, Bugs Bunny manages the club's restaurant operations. *'Tom and Jerry' :Mickey's pet Cat and Mouse and club mascot. *'Woody Woodpecker' :Mickey's long-time friend and technician. Woody runs and maintains the club's technical equipment including lights, loudspeakers and video players. *'Clarabelle Cow' :Minnie's long-time friend and gossip columnist. Clarabelle collects gossip and rumors from all over Toontown for her talk show at the club. Her gossip has occasionally lead to problems for the club's staff. *'Tweety and Sylvester' :Bugs Bunny's son and valet parking attendant. *'Droopy' :Snooper and Blabber's cousin and executive chef of the club. A notorious glutton, Droopy sometimes eats the food he prepares for the guests just before it is served. *'Magic Mirror' :Magical artifact and on-site consultant Mickey and his friends sometimes ask for advice from the Magic Mirror on a variety of issues. He is also available for queries from the club's guests. Unsurprisingly, the Evil Queen can sometimes be found staring at the Mirror. *'Mike' :A talking microphone and announcer. He usually assists Mickey in presenting and ending events on-stage nightly. *'Penguin waiters' :Waiting staff of the club. According to an advertisement at the club, they are also available for hire on a temporary basis. *'Animated brooms' :Janitorial staff of the club. *'Donald Duck and Daffy Duck' :The club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the theater down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show, since Mickey's contract states that the club stays open only for as long as the show goes on. *'Pete, Jerry's cousin and Big Bad Wolf' :Police prohibited theater and restaurant operations restaurant operations House of Duck since Mickey's, Snooper and Blabble, Bugs Bunny and Tom and Jerry contract states that the club stays open only for as long as the show goes on. Characters by movie/TV show *Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Brownstone Park Bears, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences, Red Riding Hood, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers and Trees, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from "The Whoopee Party", the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, a Robot from "Mars and Beyond", and various Black-and-White Characters. *Looney Tunes: Bosko, Honey, Foxy, Roxy, Buddy, Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Bugs Bunny, Tweety, Pepé Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Sylvester, Yosemite Sam, Melissa Duck, Gossamer, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Henery Hawk, Goofy Gophers, Hubie and Bertie, Marvin the Martian, K-9, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner, Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog, Rocky and Mugsy, Granny, Tasmanian Devil, Witch Hazel, Speedy Gonzales, Honey Bunny, Marc Antony and Pussyfoot, Sniffles, The Dover Boys, Toro the Bull, Others. *Mgm Cartoons: Tom, Jerry, Mother woodpecker, Baby woodpecker, Mother duck, Quacker, The Lion, Jerry's cousin, Butch the cat, Spike and Tyke, Droopy, Butch the Dog, Nibbles, Melissa Cat, Trina Mouse, Flip the Frog, Flip's Girlfriend, Orace the Mule and Willie Whopper. *The Flintstones: Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Baby Puss, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Hoppy, Mr. Slate, The Gruesomes and The Great Gazoo. * Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Scooby-Dum. *Mickey Mouse Works: Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, the 3 Kittens from "Pluto's Kittens", the Abominable Snowman, the Goatman and the 2 Aliens from "How to Camp", Chief O'Hara. *Betty Boop: Betty Boop. *The Three Little Pigs: the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Wolves. *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, The Prince, The Wicked Queen, the Seven Dwarfs, the Magic Mirror, Humbert the Huntsman, the 2 Vultures and the Forest Animals. *Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, and The Coachman. *Fantasia: Chernabog, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Ostriches, the Cupids, one of the Centaurettes, Bacchus, Jacchus, and the Bald Mountain Ghosts. *The Reluctant Dragon: The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles, and the Boy. *Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, the Ringmaster, Mrs. Jumbo, The Circus Guards, the Crows, Casey Junior, the Elephants, and the Pink Elephants. *Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Miss Bunny, Ronno, Friend Owl, Bambi's mother, Bambi's father, and a Chipmunk. *Saludos Amigos: José Carioca and Pedro the Plane. *The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the Flying Gauchito, and Burrito. *Make Mine Music: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Sadsha the Bird, Ivan the Cat, The Wolf, Grandpa, The 3 Huntsmens, Willie the Whale, Seagulls, and Casey. *Song of the South: Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear, the humming birds, and Mr. Bluebird. *Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant, Bongo, and Lulubelle. *Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's angel, Little Toot, and Big Toot. *So Dear to My Heart: Danny the sheep and the owl. *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad, Mole, Water Rat, Angus MacBadger, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, the Headless Horseman, Katrina Van Tassel, The Polices, and Tilda. *Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Gus and Jaq, the Birds, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella, Lucifer, the Fairy Godmother, Bruno, the King, and the Grand Duke. *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, the White Rabbit, the Doorknob, the Cheshire Cat, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the Caterpillar, the Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Playing Cards, Dim and Dum, the Walrus, the Carpenter, the Oysters, the Dodo, Bill the Lizard, the Hammer Birds, the Pencil Birds, the Momeraths, a Flamingo, a Hedgehog, and the Bread-and-Butterflies. *Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tinker Bell, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Tiger-Lilly, The Indian Chief, the Pirates, and the Lost Boys. *Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Aunt Sarah, Si, and Am. *Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Hubert and Stefan, the Squirrels, the Owl and the Birds. *Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound: Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Yakky Doodle, Huckleberry Hound, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf. *Quick Draw McGraw: Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Snooper and Blabber. *The Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Gargamel, Azreal, Johan and Peewit. *Magilla Gorilla: Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles, Ogee, Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse, Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long. *Peter Potamus: Peter Potamus, Breezly and Sneezly, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey. *Jonny Quest: Jonny Quest, Dr. Benton, Quest Race Bannon, Hadji Bandit. *Space Ghost: Space Ghost, Zorak, Brak. *Wacky Races: Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Penelope Pitstop. *Top Cat: Top Cat, Officer Dibble, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, Brain. *Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel: Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, Precious Pupp,·The Hillbilly Bears' ·Winsome Witch. *The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series: Wally Gator, Touché Turtle and Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har. *Grape Ape: Grape Ape, Beegle Beagle. *The Jetsons: George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot Maid, Mr. Spacley *Other characters: Jabberjaw, Mumbly, Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman, Snorks, SWAT Kats, Loopy De Loop, Kwicky Koala. *101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies, Cruella De Vil, Roger, Anita, Horace, Jasper, Tibs, Nanny, and the Colonel. *The Sword in the Stone: Merlin, Mad Madam Mim, Wart (King Aurthur), Sir Ector, The Sculley Maid, Sir Pelinore, Little Girl Squrriel, Granny Squrriel, Archimedes, The Hawk, The Pike, The Hungry Wolf, and Sir Kay. *Mary Poppins: The Penguin Waiters and the Fox. *The Jungle Book: Baloo, King Louie, Kaa, Shere Khan, the 4 Vultures, Mowgli, Bagheera, The Monkeys, Shanti, Colonel Hathi, Akela, Winifred, and Colonel Hathi's Son. *The Love Bug: Herbie. *The Aristocats: Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Edgar Balathazar the Bulter, Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon, Lafayette, Scat Cat, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, and Peppo the Italian Cat. *Bedknobs and Broomsticks: King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird, and the Rhino Soccer Player. *Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Notingham, Nutsy, Trigger, Allan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, the Captain of the Guard, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong Bunny, and Mother Rabbit. *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, and Gopher. *The Rescuers: Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Rufus, Penny, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, and Evinrude. *Pete's Dragon: Elliott the Dragon *The Fox and the Hound: Tod, Copper, Chief, Vixie, and Amos Slade. *The Secret of NIMH: Mrs. Brisby, Teresa Brisby, Martin Brisby, Cynthia Brisby, Timothy Brisby, Justin, Mr. Ages, Jeremy the Crow and Auntie Shrew. *Rock and Rule: Omar, Angel, Dizzy, Stretch, Mylar, Mok Swagger, The Schlepper Brothers (Toad, Sleazy and Zip), Cinderella Schlepper, Aunt Edith, Officer Quadhole and Borderguard. *The Black Cauldron: Taran, Princess Eilonwy, The Horned King, Gurgi, Creeper, the three witches of Morva, and the Cauldron Born. *An American Tail: Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger and Bridget. *The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Professor Ratigan, 17 Henchmens, and Fidget. *The Spacebots: Sam Spacebot, Simon Spacebot, Seth Spacebot, Soleil Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Orbit, Comet, Nebulana, Sour Venus, Commander Zurg, Zoidberg, Toxic and Ziggy. *The Care Bears: Tenderheart Bear, Good Luck Bear, Cheer Bear, Birthday Bear, Baby Tugs Bear, Grumpy Bear, Share Bear, Funshine Bear, Friend Bear, Wish Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Bedtime Bear, Baby Hugs Bear, Champ Bear, Grams Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Brave Heart Lion, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat, Gentle Heart Lamb, Bright Heart Raccoon, Treat Heart Pig, Cozy Heart Penguin, Playful Heart Monkey, Polite Panda, Perfect Panda, True Heart Bear, Noble Heart Horse, No Heart, Beastly and Shreeky. *The Land Before Time: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. *Oliver & Company: Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny, Sykes, Rita, Einstein, and Rescoe and De Soto. *All Dogs Go to Heaven: Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Carface Carruthers, Killer, Annabelle, Anne-Marie, Kate, Harold, and King Gator. *The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, King Triton, Max the sheepdog, Scuttle, and Grimsby. *Rock-A-Doodle: Chanticleer, Patou, Snipes. Peepers, Goldie, Stuey, Hunch and Grand Duke. *The Rescuers Down Under: Wilbur, Jake, Cody, Percival McLeach, and Joanna. *Beauty and the Beast: Belle, the Beast/Prince, Gaston, Le Fou, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, the Bimbettes, Moniseur Duke, the Villagers, the Wardrobe, the Dishes, and the Palanquin. *Aladdin: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, the Genie, Abu, Rajah, the Magic Carpet, Razoul, Jafar, Iago, the Sultan, the Cave of Wonders Tiger Head, and the two Hungry Children. *Thumbelina: Thumbelina, Prince Cornelius, Jacquimo, Grundel, Berkeley Beetle, Mr. Mole, Ms. Fieldmouse, Mrs. Toad, Thumbelina's Mother and Hero. *The Thief and the Cobbler: Zigzag the Grand Vizier, Tack the Cobbler, Princess Yum-Yum, King Nod, Princess Yum-Yum's Nanny, Dying Soldier and Phido the Vulture. *The Swan Princess: Odette, Derek, Queen Uberta, Rothbart, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Lord Rogers, Bromley, Bridget the Hag and Chamberlain. *A Troll in Central Park: Stanley, The Bad Trolls, The Dog, Gnorga and Llort. *The Lion King: Simba, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Zazu, Scar, and the Wildebeasts. *Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Shirley the Loon, Hamton J. Pig, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Furrball, Sweetie Pie, Fifi Le Fume, Dizzy Devil, Little Beeper, Calamity Coyote, Gogo Dodo, Fowlmouth and Arnold the Pit Bull. *Animaniacs: Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Ralph the Guard, Pinky and the Brain, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Walter Wolf, Rita and Runt, Mindy and Buttons, Katie Kaboom, Chicken Boo, Minerva Mink, The Mime and the Godfeathers. *The Pagemaster: Richard, The Pagemaster, Adventure, Fantasy and Horror. *Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, Chief Powhatan, Kekata, Wiggins, Thomas, and Nakoma. *The Pebble and the Penguin: Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Drake and Leopard Seal. *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Frollo, Captain Phoebus, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. *Cats Don't Dance: Danny, Sawyer, Darla Dimple, Tillie Hippo, Wooly the Mammoth, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, Pudge, T.W. Turtle, Flanagan and L.B. Mammoth. *Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, the Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, The Fates, Nessus, the Hydra, and Bacchus. *Anastasia: Anastasia, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress Marie, Rasputin, and Bartok *Histeria!: Father Time, Big Fat Baby, Pepper Mills, Miss Information, The World's Oldest Woman, Loud Kiddington, Charity Bazaar, Aka Pella, Froggo and Toast. *Quest for Camelot: Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Ruber, Bladebeak, Juliana, King Arthur and Matel Soldiers. *The Iron Giant: Hogarth Hughes, The Iron Giant, Annie Hughes, Kent Mansley, Dean McCoppin and General Rogard. *Mulan: Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Shan Yu, and Chi-Fu. *The King and I: Anna Leonowens, Master Little, Louis Leonowens and Sir Edward Ramsay. *The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, Kronk, and Royal Matchmaker. *Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Wilhemina Packard, and Commander Rourke. *Lilo and Stitch: Lilo, Stitch, Gantu, Nani, Pleakley and Jumba. *Treasure Planet: Jim Hawkins, B.E.N, Long John Silver, Sara Hawkins, Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler. *Journey Into Imagination With Figment: Figment. *The Walt Disney Company: Roy E. Disney. *Brother Bear: Kenai, Koda, Rutt, and Tuke. *Home on the Range: Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck, Alameda Slim, Rico, Lucky Jack, Pearl Gesner, Jeb the Goat, Wesley, Sam the Sheriff, Junior the Buffalo, Rusty, Patrick, Audrey the Chicken, the Willie Brothers, and Annie. *The Princess and The Frog: Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Princess Charlotte LaBouff, Louis, Ray, Mama Odie, Dr. Facilier and Lawrence. *Tangled: Rapunzel, Eugene "Flynn Rider", Pascal, Maximus, Mother Gothel, Captain of Guards, Royal Guards, The Stabbington Brothers, Pub Thugs and Vladimir. *Frozen: Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Hans, The Duke of Weselton, Grand Pabbie, Marshmallow and The Duke of Weselton's Bodyguards. Episodes #The Stolen Cartoons Cartoons: Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement (2001), Donald's Dynamite: Magic Act (2000), Jerry and the Goldfish (1951) #Bat Mouse Cartoons: Slicked-up Pup (1951), Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer (2000), How to Be Groovy, Cool, and Fly (2001) #Music Jazz Bugs and Tweety Cartoons: Birds Anonymous (1957), The Mouse Comes to Dinner (1945) #Tom and Jerry Park Ride Cartoons: The Invisible Mouse (1947), Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl (1950) #Pooh Honey Club Cartoons: Sufferin' Cats! (1943), Texas Tom (1950) #Badman Homer Cartoons: Hare Splitter (1948), Ali Baba Bunny (1957) #Princess Aurora Meet Pinocchio Cartoons: High Steaks (1962), The Last Hungry Cat (1961) #Meet Prince Mickey Cartoons: The Prince and the Pauper (1990), Part 1 The Prince and the Pauper (1990), Part 2 The Two Mouseketeers (1952) #Carrot Blanca Cartoons: Carrot Blanca (1995), Runaway Brain (1995) #Tom's Night Out Cartoons: Neapolitan Mouse (1954), Two Little Indians (1953) #Homer Goes Crazy Cartoons: Heir-Conditioned (1955), Ain't She Tweet (1952) #Tweety's Lamp Trade Cartoons: The Hep Cat (1942), Barbecue Brawl (1956) #Daffy's Pumbaa Prank Cartoons: Little Runaway (1952), Baby Butch (1954) #Princess Aurora Ballet Cartoons: Mice Follies (1954), Johann Mouse (1953) #Thanks to Minnie Cartoons: The Cat Concerto (1947), The Tom And Jerry Cartoon Kit (1962) #Sylvester Saves the Day Cartoons: The Egg and Jerry (1956), Jerry's Cousin (1951) #Captain Kiddie's Debut Cartoons: That's My Mommy (1955), Designs on Jerry (1955) #Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin for a Day Cartoons: Jerry and the Lion (1950), Sleepy-Time Tom (1951) #Tom vs Leopard Seal Cartoons: Cue Ball Cat (1950), The Flying Cat (1952) #The Mouse Who Came to Dinner Cartoons: The Yankee Doodle Mouse (1943), Salt Water Tabby (1947) #Elmer Fudd's New Car Cartoons: Mucho Mouse (1956), Dog Pounded (1954) #Not eat Tweety's Cartoons: Tweet Dreams (1959), Hippety Hopper (1949) #Pepé Le Pew's Loves Mickey Cartoons: Scentimental Romeo (1950), Louvre Come Back to Me! (1962) #Top Cat Date Cartoons: Cracked Ice (1938), Duck Soup to Nuts (1944) #Where's Minnie ? Cartoons: Boobs in the Woods (1950), Corn on the Cop (1965) #Touché Turtle and Dum Dum Cartoons: Nit-Witty Kitty (1951), Room and Bird (1951) #King Larry Swings In Cartoons: How to Be a Gentleman (2000), Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine (1999), Minnie Takes Care of Pluto (2000) #Thumbelina Showtimes Cartoons: Catty Cornered (1953), Pecos Pest (1955) #Dennis The Mouse Cartoons: #Suddenly Hades Cartoons: #Stromboli's One-Man Show Cartoons: #Salute to Sports Cartoons: #Mickey VS. Shelby Cartoons: #House of Figg Cartoons: #House Ghosts Cartoons: Ghost Wanted (1940), Fraidy Cat (1942), How to Be a Ghost (1999) #Dining Bugs Bunny Cartoons: #Jaq and Gus Cartoons: Easter Yeggs (1947) #Ask Dr. Applecheek Cartoons: #Humphrey in the House Cartoons: #Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation Cartoons: #Sylvester and the Speedy Gonzales Cartoons: Panchos Hideaway(1964) #Pluto vs. Figaro Cartoons: #Pepé Le Pew's Menu Magic Cartoons: #Clarabelle's Christmas List Cartoons: #Jerry Wants to Fly Cartoons: Mickey's Airplane Kit (1999), Go Fly a Kit (1957), Mickey and the Seagull (2000) #Donald and Daffy's House of Duck Cartoons: #Snow Day Cartoons: The Iceman Ducketh (1964) #Music Day Cartoons: #House of Turkey Cartoons: Jerky Turkey (1945), Tom Turk and Daffy (1944), Turkey Catchers (1999) #Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Cartoons: #Mickey and the Culture Clash Cartoons: #House of Genius Cartoons: #House of Magic Cartoons: Presto Pluto (2000), Magician Mickey (1937) #House of Crime Cartoons: How to Be a Detective (1952), Deduce, You Say (1956) #Halloween With Darla Dimple Cartoons: #Red's House of Villains: #House of Two-Tones Cartoons: